Go-carts, or walkers, for children are known, and one kind may consist structurally of an annular base with pivoting wheels on which base, a surface incorporating a seat, for supporting sundry objects and for the safety of the child, is mounted by means of a demountable frame.
When using the go-cart, the child always likes to have objects of various type to play with on the front portion of the tray of the surface, and these objects are inevitably dropped or knocked to the ground and have to be repeatedly collected-thus in most cases inconveniencing unnecessarily the person responsible for the child.